Roommates to Bedmates
by 666random4life
Summary: In their first year of high school Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi were going out but then for some reason Yamaguchi broke up with Tsukki. 3 years later Tsukishima enters college and meets his roommate, the boy who tore his heart into tiny pieces: Yamaguchi. TsukiYama TsukkiYama TsukishimaxYamaguchi YamaguchixTsukishima yaoi Haikyuu college life so sort of AU I guess


"Tsukki, let's break up," said Yamaguchi one day walking home from school.

Tsukishima stopped in his tracks and looked at the freckled teen. He then started walking again, "If you want to, the sure."

Yamaguchi nodded, "Okay! So we're officially broken up."

The rest of the walk was only about trivial things.

Once he arrived home, Tsukishima walked up to his room without saying anything to his mom and closed the door almost silently if not for the creaking sound of the old door. He then dropped his bag and glanced at the picture frame on his desk of him and Yamaguchi. His mouth opened slightly as if to say something as he looked at the picture but instead he just grabbed it and threw it at the wall. The frame cracked and Tsukishima grabbed the picture from inside and got close to ripping it. But he couldn't. Instead he cried. Tsukishima took off his glasses and wiped his tears. His first love just broke up with him and that just tore his heart into tiny pieces.

* * *

><p>3 years later<p>

* * *

><p>Tsukishima had gotten in to college and was just moving in to his dorm. His mother had helped him move his things into his new room and had just left back home after a big hug to her youngest child. Having nothing to do now but unpack Tsukishima took out his things. On his side of the room there was a desk, bed, and closet but after he unpacked the desk was full of books for his classes, the bed had sheets on it, and the closet had clothes. Tsukishima sat on his bed and examined his roommate's side of the room, they were gone at the moment but they obviously unpacked before Tsukishima got there and was doing something else. The other side of the room was clean and very organized. Everything was unpacked and there were plain normal bed sheets. It was difficult for Tsukishima to be able to tell what type of person his roommate was.<p>

"Alright, nice serve!" Tsukishima could hear the yell from inside his room. He turned to the window that was on his side and opened the blinds. He saw six people playing volleyball, so three against the three on the other side of the net.

_Volleyball is everywhere I go_, thought Tsukishima as he tightened his shoelaces and walked outside of the building to the place where the six were playing volleyball.

Once outside Tsukishima was able to notice certain features in the players' physical appearance. There were three without t-shirts, must have been a shirts vs skins game. The three without t-shirts were all in shape and two had brown hair while the other had black. The other three with shirts on were more colorful. The boy with the black shirt had blond hair, the one with a red band shirt had brown hair, and the last boy who wore his hair in a ponytail had brown hair with a tint of green. It made Tsukishima's heart hurt as it reminded him of his first love.

As Tsukishima walked slowly to the group of volleyball players from the shirt's side a boy much shorter than him ran to the players first just as the skins were about to serve.

"Mind if I join?" He asked.

The black haired student looked at him, "We won't be even then."

The brown haired boy with the band t-shirt looked at Tsukishima who just walked up to them, "Do you want to join too? It would make the teams even again."

Tsukishima nodded with a smirk, "But who would get the advantage and who would get the child?" He motioned towards the other boy who wanted to play.

"Who are you calling a child!?" Yelled the shorter boy. He wore a yellow t-shirt which made Tsukishima almost laugh at how lame that was, _Who wears yellow anymore?_

"We'll take the blond," said one of the shirtless.

"Not fair-" started the band shirt guy but stopped when the ponytail guy tapped him on the shoulders.

"It's fine," he said.

That voice! Tsukishima took off his shirt trying to act calm and walked to the side of the "skins" team. He then looked straight ahead at the ponytail boy on the other side of the net, the boy who was avoiding eye contact, the boy who refused to tell him where he was going to college back at Karasuno, the boy who broke his heart in their first year. Yamaguchi Tadashi.

It was one of Tsukishima's teammates turn to serve and he hit the net.

"Nice try," said one of the teammates while Tsukishima just grunted and watched as the ball was being passed to the shirts side. It was Yamaguchi's turn to serve.

Tsukishima prepared himself, he knew just what type of serve Yamaguchi would do.

Yamaguchi tossed the ball up into the air and ran up to where it was falling to hit it as if he was high fiving another person. The ball went over the net and one of the brunettes weren't prepared for this type of serve as they missed receiving the ball.

"Nice job, uh," The blond on the shirts said looked back at Yamaguchi and waited for him to say his name.

"Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi Tadashi," said Yamaguchi with a smile. Tsukishima frowned at the smile. "Sorry, Tsukki." Yamaguchi mumbled quietly but no one heard; however, Tsukishima saw Yamaguchi's mouth move and recognized what Yamaguchi was saying.

"Alright, Yamaguchi, hit a nice serve!" said the brunette on the shirts side.

Yamaguchi served a jump float serve again. This time it was aimed at Tsukishima. Tsukishima, with some trouble, was able to receive the ball and it went back up.

"Nice receive, tall blond," said someone on the skins team.

Tsukishima grunted in reply and followed the ball with his eyes.

After the game ended Tsukishima walked away from his team, which had just won, and walked to his shirt, without cheering with the others.

"Here, Tsukki," Yamaguchi was standing where Tsukishima's shirt had been for he was holding Tsukishima's shirt for him. Yamaguchi's hair, with its green tints, was still in a ponytail.

"Thanks, Yamaguchi," mumbled Tsukishima as he took his shirt and put it on.

"I'm surprised we ended up going to the same college," Yamaguchi wore a warm smile. Tsukishima grunted in reply and looked at Yamaguchi's hair, it looked better down. He lifted his hand up to Yamaguchi's hair. The said boy eyes widened as Tsukishima's hand went behind his head and then pulled out the ponytail holder and let Yamaguchi's hair down.

"You always looked better with your hair down," Tsukishima said quietly.

Yamaguchi blushed, "Tsukki, I…"

"Hey, tall blond!" yelled one of the boys.

Tsukishima turned around knowing that they were calling for him. "The name's Tsukishima, Tsukishima Kei."

"You did really well, are you planning on joining the volleyball team here?" Some guy of unimportance to Tsukishima asked.

"Why should it matter to you?" Tsukishima adjusted his glasses.

"Well we're in the volleyball team here for a year and we could use a good blocker, middle blocker preferably, like you."

"I'll think about it," Tsukishima turned back to Yamaguchi, who apparently was no longer behind him. _He must have went back to his dorm, _Tsukishima thought to himself and walked away. He just hoped he would have another chance to see Yamaguchi again.

When Tsukishima walked to his dorm's door he got out his key and placed a hand on the knob to open it and yet when he touched it he turned it a bit and it was unlocked. He was sure he locked it when he left. Maybe this meant his roommate was in the room. He opened the door.

There was a boy in the room with brown hair with a bit of green. He turned around and his eyes widened, "Tsukki?"

"Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima said his name in shock.

Yamaguchi bit his bottom lip before smiling, "Looks like we're roommates, I hope we get along."


End file.
